When I Need You The Most
by ashleyamberrxox
Summary: A self-conscious Hermione and a confused Fred? What's become of them? A story of fortunate/unfortunate events that can be life-altering, but are they for better or for worse? Disclaimer; I don't own anything to do with the HP world beside my books/movies.
1. Chapter 1 The Start of Something New

The halls were just as vacant as they always were at this time at night, and Hermione Granger, fifth year prefect, was patrolling the corridors. All the other prefects either had Quidditch or a test the next day, so Hermione found herself walking the corridors alone. At least this would enable her some time to think.

The past year or so had been rather difficult on her. She had to deal with helping Harry in the Tri Wizard tournament last year and she was very fidgety; she was always worried how Harry could possibly manage to get through his tasks unharmed. This year, she was going through his struggles with… Voldemort trying to toy with his mind, and the fact that no one seemed to have believed that he was really back. Hermione, of course, knew he had indeed returned, but this had only added more worries to her already-full plate. Harry was her very best friend; Hermione could never manage living without him, it was simply not an option She had no feelings towards him though; it was a strict sibling-like, non-platonic love.

Her other best friend on the other hand, Ron, had given her utter grief over the past two years. She had developed feelings for him, but he was always such an arse towards her. Like last year, when he had completely used her as a last resort to attend the Yule Ball, and didn't think that she had another date on top of that! What was she to him anyway? Some kind of play toy that he could just use whenever he wanted? Oh, how he infuriated her so! They were honestly sore towards one another the rest of fourth year, but this year had become less awkward. The only thing that he did that truly annoyed her was him pestering about her writing Viktor. Why couldn't he just leave her be and return to their friendship?

She wanted to be more than friends, but the way he always angered her would never work out in a relationship. She stopped for a moment, closed her eyes, and shook her head. She vowed, right then and there to try and get rid of her feelings for Ron. It wasn't impossible, she could just single out his terrible traits. What's the worst that could happen?

He could fall for her in return. Then, she would never be able to hide her feelings… As these thoughts swirled through her mind she heard snickering from the lavatory she was passing. It just so happened to be Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor. She suddenly remembered that she was, in fact, on prefect duty, and slowly entered the bathroom.

"I think we've done it Forge!" That was the unmistakable voice of George Weasley, Ron's older brother.

"You are just about right, Gred," chuckled Fred, his identical twin brother. Hermione could easily tell the difference between the two now. She had been able to barely do so since second year, if she really looked at them. However, they both spent a great deal of time at Grimmauld Place this past summer, so it was quite doable to tell one twin from the other.

Fred had a remarkable twinkle in his eye whenever he spoke, and George slouched a bit more than Fred. George's smile was straight, as compared to his brother's crooked smile, which Hermione quite enjoyed. She had always thought that Fred was the more attractive twin, as there always was one. She huffed her breath and stepped into the light and cleared her through, loud and clear so the twins could hear her.

" Hermione!" Gasped Fred.

"We were just," continued George. Oh no, they were going to do the act where they finished each other's sentences!

"Trying to,"

"Fix our potions,"

"For Snape,"

"So we wouldn't get,"

"In trouble!" They both concluded. Geez, Hermione loved it when they did that. But, she was on prefect duty. She had to fulfill them as anyone else would have… but they were just so charming!

"Oh, I see," mumbled Hermione. "So, what are you working on?" Ha! She knew she would catch them there, they couldn't possibly be working on something for Snape, they completely slacked off in his class but still received decent marks.

"Ageing Potion!" The twins announced. Hermione pondered for a bit, trying to figure out a way to see if they were being truthful.

"Oh, then you wouldn't mind if I tried it, would you?" Hermione asked slyly.

"Erm, I don't really think that would be a good idea, 'Mione. You see we… er… aren't quite done yet." Fred stuttered. What Hermione didn't know is that they were trying out new products to sell for Weasley Wizard Wheezes. So far, they had love potions, puking pasties, sugar quills, and nose-bleeding nougats. They were trying to brew another concoction when Hermione walked in.

Fred had looked at Hermione with wide eyes. He was looking at her in the dim light of the bathroom, but he had just realized something. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of her in any way besides a sister before. Actually, she was quite attractive. Her bushy hair had become tamer throughout the years, and her buck teeth were shrunk to normal. She had gorgeous brown eyes that lit up whenever she spoke.

"Listen Hermione," Fred began. "We won't tell anyone you were wandering the halls at this hour, if you won't tell anyone that we were." Fred gave her a wink and her face because flushed with anger.

"You prat! Just in case you have forgotten, I am a prefect! I was only doing my rounds, and you two are obviously up to something. Now I know that we're friends, but I will have to issue both of you a…" Hermione's lecture was cut short by two pairs of strong arms lifting her off the ground.

"Sorry 'Mione, but we aren't in the mood for a detention any time soon," George laughed. "_Silencio_!"

Hermione could no longer talk, it was like she was mute! Damn them! She tried to wiggle away, but her puny girl muscles couldn't compare to those of two Quidditch players that were two years older than she was, so she tried to jump out of their grasp, but it just wouldn't work.

The twins took her all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. After a long fight, Hermione called a quits. She could just give them detention the next day, no! They would definitely get several detentions for this. As if it weren't bad enough to have two boys with a death hold on you- they almost got caught by Mrs. Norris! If they hadn't ducked behind a statue, who knows what kinds of trouble they would've got in. Fred and George were whispering to each other throughout the whole trip back to the Gryffindor common room. She really could barely hear what they were saying.

"_Fortuna Major" _The twins said in unison as the Fat Lady threw them dirty looks.

"It seems that you have kidnapped Miss. Granger!" She exclaimed. "I can only hope that you two haven't been up to your schemes." The portrait door opened and the twins stepped in with Hermione still in their grasps, and dropped her onto the couch.

"You go on up George, I'll take care of Granger here." Fred shooed his brother off towards their room, and murmured the anti-jinx towards Hermione.

"Fred Weasley! If you think you're going to talk me out of giving you detention for the rest of the year, you are mistaken! Let's see, that's one for being out after hours, one for brewing potions in a lavatory, one for being in a girls lavatory, one for using spells on another student; actually let's make that two considering that I'm a prefect, and one for carrying me throughout the corridors without my consent!" Hermione had said that all in one breath, then gasped for air. Her whole face became scarlet with fury, and it was coming quite close to the Gryffindor red color.

Fred was at a loss for words, this never happened to him, ever! He was always calm, cool, and collected around girls. "I'm quite curious as to why your cheeks are so red, 'Mione. I mean, being alone in the common room with the most handsome guy in the school may take its toll on the ladies, but it's nothing to be ashamed of, love." Fred gave a wink that made Hermione's stomach flutter with butterflies, but she put that aside.

"Goodnight, Fred. I'll tell you when you are serving your six detentions tomorrow." She responded coldly. Hermione stared for the stairs when Fred lightly grabbed her arm, as if he was about to tell her something, but she yanked her arm away, and with a huff continued up to her room with Fred near bellowing her name.

"I said, GOOD NIGHT Fred!" She slammed the door behind her to find a giggling Parvarti and Lavender staring at her. She briskly ignored them and walked over to her bed, near collapsing on it.

"Was that George?" Pestered Lavender. She was always in Hermione's business. Why couldn't she just get a life of her own and leave her alone?

"If you payed any attention to your surroundings at all instead of gossiping about them, you would know that it wasn't George, it was Fred. His voice is a tad huskier than George's higher voice." Hermione glared at her outright, and Lavender slightly blushed at Hermione's outburst.

"Oh, of course," started Parvarti tentatively, she surely didn't want another outburst, "But why were you out passed curfew? With Fred? Are you two dating?" She just couldn't help herself, she burst into a fit of giggles.

An exasperated Hermione was not in the mood to deal with silly girl gossip! That is why her best friends were boys, far less drama and pestering questions. "I was on _prefect_ duty, just in case you forgot I was one, and I happened to see Fred and George and gave them six detentions. Fred was probably just calling to me to beg me to take his detentions back." Hermione really shouldn't have had to explain, but she didn't want the gossips to go around preaching that she had a relationship with Fred. Which, mind you she didn't.

"What did you give him detention for?" Both of the annoying witches asked simultaneously.

"It. Is. None. Of. Your. Business!" Hermione bellowed. She was infuriated with their constant badgering about her life. Not just tonight about Fred, which was actually nothing, but with Harry; who was nothing more than her best mate and almost brother, Ron, and even Viktor last year. She had enough for one night and stormed out of her room. There weren't any classes the next day, she would sleep in the common room.

As she continued to the dimly lit common room, she spotted a familiar red head staring into the common room fire. She sighed, she supposed that she would rather be agitated by Fred then he idiotic dorm-mates.

"Fancy seeing you here, couldn't sleep I suppose?" Hermione started tentatively. Maybe they could just have a normal conversation outside of the detention she gave him.

"Oi! Hermione I didn't see you come down. Why don't you warn a bloke next time, eh?" Fred mocked being scared to death, like any normal person actually would. Hermione couldn't help but suppress a giggle.

"Why are you down here anyway, I would think that by now you would try and avoid me. Although I can see why you came back though, who wouldn't?" Fred managed his crooked smile, and Hermione felt as if her whole body was covered in warmth. Her stomach flutter like the beat of a butterflies wing, and a light blush seeped her cheeks. Could one smile really do that to a girl?

"I wouldn't flatter myself if I were you Fred, I'm trying to avoid my roommates; they really are all gossip and no brains." Hermione sighed and plopped next to Fred on the sofa.

"All the girls are like that, eh?" Fred began to say, but Hermione shot him a stern glare, but he didn't seem to notice. "Well, any girl that I've ever met anyway. Oh… oh 'Mione, you don't count. I mean, well you're not a girl. You're more like a…"

"Well, that's what everyone thinks! Just because I throw myself into studies and not into gossip and rumors, doesn't mean I that I don't harbour feelings like the rest of the daft girls at this school. Well I'm sick of people who think that. If you're one of them then you'd better leave, Fred. I haven't any other place to sleep." Hermione cried into the pillow, she should have known that he was just another person that didn't take her seriously.

"No! I meant… come on Hermione listen to me! I just meant that you're above all the things that most fret over. You're special, that's all I meant!" Fred soothed. He awkwardly patted her back for lack of something better to do.

Hermione felt her voice caught up in her throat. She tried to speak, but all she could mutter was, "Just go." And with that a disappointed Fred trudged up the spiral stairs and up to his twin and his best friend waiting for his return.

"Who was it this time, Fred?" Lee Jordan, his best friend apart from his twin pestered.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Fred retorted.

"Don't take it personally, good old twin of mine. We know you so well, that when you come back to the dorm after 12, you've had a good snog." George snickered. "Did you finally get Granger?"

"Granger? You fancy Granger? I knew it, didn't I George!" Lee boasted, he'd always had his suspicions on Fred's feelings for Hermione.

"What… How could you possibly… I mean, er… no." Fred mumbled as he searched for words to say. Actually, he had fancied Hermione since the Yule Ball last year. He then realized that she was more than a little sister to him, and it had brought him great pain when he had seen her with Krum and then moments later she was balling on the staircase. The only thing that kept him from rushing to her side and comforting her was the fact that he couldn't just abandon his date, they were there as friends and he knew he should be a gentlemen and stay put.

Besides, she was pretty much destined to be with his brother, Ron. Everyone expected it, they fancied each other and it was obvious. Why should it matter that he loved… wait, loved? Had he loved Hermione? Well, every time she spoke he wanted to smile, and when he looked into his eyes, he just wanted to swim in them. Every touch that they shared made him feel strange, but a good kind of strange! It was foreign to him to feel all mushy and such, he had just been someone to snog a bird and get it over with. Bloody Hell, love? What was he thinking?

"I'm your twin for Merlin's sake! Don't you think I would notice sometime completely obvious? As for our first question, was it Granger you were snogging?" George asked persistently. He wasn't going to be put down with a straightforward answer.

"I wasn't snogging anyone." Fred admitted, "I insulted Her- Granger. I implied that she wasn't a girl… when I just wanted to say she wasn't a normal girl. Why do I have to be such an idiot?" He moaned. It was never this difficult to impress a bird. He pushed it off, he would just think about it in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2 An Uncanny Turn of Events

**Everyone in this fanfic is a bit out of character, and I apologize, I mean it is fanfiction after all. Here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

Hermione woke up with a start after a not-so-great night's sleep of tossing and turning in her bed. Yes, she had refused to sleep there during the previous night, but she had been smart enough to return to her dormitory long after everyone should be asleep. The thing, or rather person, that had invaded her mind all morning was Fred. Fred Weasley.

Yes, she knew that he was older, popular, and would never probably give her a thought. But the way he had addressed her last night made her feel terrible, even after he had tried to cover it up with compliments. It had disappointed her because; well she just had thought that he was different. And why, might I ask, did it pain her so?

Oh yes, that's right. She fancied him. She had fancied Fred Weasley, the brother of the man (or rather the boy) that she was destined to be with. She fancied a boy whose aspirations in life were a joke shop. She fancied a boy that was popular beyond belief and got all the girls. She fancied a boy who would never give her a second look.

_Push it to the side, _she thought. She then threw on her clothes, with a little bit more caution for once, actually caring what she was going to look like. Yes, no matter what she would get Fred Weasley to like her.

After almost skipping down the steps, she met Harry and Ron and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and smiled at the twins who had already been seated. She took a seat close to the twins then usual; one right across from them, and as she gracefully (well, with as much grace as she could scrape up) sat down.

What she didn't notice, however, was that Lee and George had both elbowed Fred in the ribs as she had sat down. He threw them both a glare, and then looked across the table to where Hermione was sitting. She looked… different. Her shirt was tight showing her _curves?_ Since when did she have curves, or even a chest for that matter? Why hadn't anyone contacted him sooner, she was beautiful. Well, he had liked her for the other attributes that she possessed before but this was just… wow.

"Fred? Fred? Are you paying attention to me or what?" George asked with a mischievous grin, he was always up to something.

"What? Oh, oh sorry mate I was just er…" Fred began.

"Checking out Granger?" A voice snarled. And then came none other than the Heir of Slytherin, a total prat, the same twat that had called Hermione a mudblood.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I was admiring her… shirt." Fred retorted as Malfoy swaggered off with the other Slytherin baboons that were on his left and right.

"Don't listen to him Fred," Hermione comforted. "He's an arrogant prat, and doesn't know what he's talking about half the time, which I'm pretty sure you already knew." A blush crept up her cheeks as she placed her hand on his, which was under the table so no one else would see, and sudden warmth filled her. She smiled and then George cleared his throat, causing everyone to stop ogling Fred and Hermione.

"So mate, you came into the dorm pretty late last night, where you?" Lee Teased. Hermione's eyes grew wide with horror, and then realized that everyone was exiting the hall; breakfast was over. She attempted to dart out of the room, when she was pulled over by none other than Fred Weasley.

He dragged her over to the corner so no one would hear him. He placed both hands on her shoulders and bent his head next to her ear. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have said the things that I did last night, and I want you to know that I admire you for being different. You're wonderful; brave, beautiful, smart, funny, and all the traits most girls would kill for." He whispered. His voice was soft as honey, and Hermione wrung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered walking away. "I really needed to hear that." She smiled warmly and darted out of the Great Hall. Fred had an accomplished grin on his face, and strutted out of the hall to pats on the back and whistles from his best friend and brother. Right behind them were two girls that were giggling hysterically, having witnessed the scene.

"So she was with Fred! I knew it, she wouldn't have blown up otherwise," Lavender mused.

"Are they together in secret? Oh, that would be adorable!" Parvarti squealed.

"They must be! They were together yesterday and you saw her back there, she was completely flirting with him!"

"Hey Padma!" Parvarti called to her twin sister, "Did you hear about…"

Ginny was behind Hermione as she skipped to the library, hot on her heals. But Hermione, being on cloud nine, didn't notice. She was still tingling from her encounter with Fred, and grinning and feeling warm all over. She went to sit down in her favorite chair, and then realized that Ginny was standing behind her, tapping her foot.

"Oh, hello Ginny! I didn't see you there, how are you?" Hermione asked with glee. She honestly didn't care how Ginny was at the moment, all she could think about was… well her brother.

"I'm fine, thank you. I was just in the Great Hall and I saw something… oh but no, it couldn't have been. Well, all the same I was just wondering if you could clear something up for me." Ginny ask sarcastically. Hermione froze, she had known Ginny for four years now, and she was her best girl-friend. She knew that Ginny could read her like a book, and her brother for that matter.

"S-s-s-sure," Hermione stuttered.

"Since when do you fancy my brother? Don't bother hiding it Hermione, I saw the way you were looking at him! It's the same way that I look at… oh that doesn't matter. When were you planning on telling me this?" Ginny pestered. She had been in love with Harry forever, and everyone knew it. Maybe even Harry did, but he liked Cho, not her. She tried to get over him by dating other boys, but it just didn't work.

"When I figured it out for myself," Hermione muttered, defeated. There was no point in arguing with Ginny, so she mumbled something about homework and stalked off to the common room. As she turned the corner of one of the halls, she ran into someone she really didn't want to bother with.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Hermione Mud-Blood Granger- or should I say Weasley?" Snorted Malfoy. Oh yes, the rumors had spread to him.

"What are you going on about now, ferret?" Hermione spat. She had not even spoken to Ron this whole afternoon, she thought, completely forgetting Fred was in fact, a Weasley.

"Don't be daft, Granger! The whole school knows about your little façade now! Huh, and I always thought you'd end up with _The_ Weasel, not _a_ Weasel." Draco sneered.

Hermione was a smart girl, and had finally figured it out. Someone had seen her with Fred. _Bugger,_ she thought, whipping out her wand and lunging at Draco's throat. "Listen up, Malfoy. You will tell me _exactly_ who you've heard that vile lie from, understand? If not, I've picked up a quite remarkable technique for the Bat-Bogey hex from Ginny Weasley." She demanded, Malfoy trembling under her grip.

"Parkinson. I heard it from Pansy Parkinson." He gasped, the wand was blocking his ablility to breathe, and then ran off to the Slytherin dungeons.

Hermione then confronted Pansy, who had heard the rumor from Padma, who had heard it from none other than the incredibly annoying duo, Lavender and Parvarti.

"Who the hell do you two think you are? Spreading rumors about me? There is nothing going on between me and Fred, we're just like… brother and sister," Hermione flinched. She knew this wasn't true, it was more than that. Well, on her part anyway.

"It's not a rumor, and you know it. We saw you in the great hall with our own eyes! Don't even try to lie, and you know what? You deserve it! You're hurting Ron, he obviously has feelings for you and everyone thought you did too! But you're running around with another boy, let alone his brother? You hurt him once already by going to the Yule ball with Viktor Krum, don't you think that's enough?" Lavender exploded, she had enough. She fancied Ron, and seeing the way Hermione treated his love made her feel terrible inside. Like Hermione was taking advantage of something that she wished for on every eyelash, on every birthday candle, on every 11:11 wish.

Hermione was roaring with anger. She was not running around with Fred! She could not, would not, hurt Ron that way. What in the world was she thinking? Liking Fred was a mistake. A mistake she had to fix. She barged out of the room and into the boys', wanting to tell Ron before he found out from somebody else.

"Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously, he knew the rumor, and the effect that it had on his best mate. "I would, er… leave if I were you. Ron is pretty cut up about, well you know. I know it isn't true, but it's like a Krum all over again."

Hermione stepped over towards Ron's unmade and terribly messy bed hesitantly. She tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he shoved it off.

"I thought you were better than that." Ron huffed with a sour voice. "I thought that you would tell me if you were sneaking around with someone, especially my own brother. I thought our… friendship meant more to you than that." He said it calmly which was very unlike Ron, but he was hurting so bad it was all the same to him. What did it matter what tone of voice he used? Right now his mind was in a blur, and wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a yell or a whisper.

"Ron, Ron please just let me-"

"Explain?" He snarled, his temper rising. "You know as well as I do that there's something going on between us! There always has been, and there always will be! Merlin, one of the greatest qualities you have that others don't is honesty. But I guess that just means you are another stuck up _slut._ Get out of my face." He shoved her out of his way as he stalked out of the room. Hermione was frozen. She would not be able to move, even if a piano was about to fall on her head.

Ron stormed down the common room stairs and came face to face with his lovely brother.

"I cannot believe you! You knew I loved her for a long time but you go ahead and sneak around with her anyway? You unbelievable, vile, creature! I can't believe it, my own bloody brother! You'll pay I swear to you!" Ron charged at Fred, but a hand held him back.

"It's not worth it Ron, not losing your brother over, and not worth getting points deducted from Gryffindor." Harry stated with a tad of annoyance, but tried his best to undermine it. He then grabbed Ron's elbow and ushered him out of the common room, and headed towards the kitchen so Ron could eat his heart out.

However, back in the common room a bewildered Fred stood in the middle of the room. "What in Godric's name was that about?" Fred questioned. George stood there, attempting suppressing a snicker.

"You haven't heard? You and Granger are a couple now! It's all over the school now, but I assume you two are the only two who don't know." Stated Lee like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Fred gaped, he had no clue that a rumor had been spread around about him. This wasn't good, this really wasn't good. Hermione didn't know that he had feeling for her, she just thought him a brother.

Wait, said that annoying voice in the back of his mind. If she didn't reciprocate my feelings, or the rumor for that matter, then why had Ron stormed off? I mean, the only thing I can assume, being his best mate and all, that Hermione had already explained the situation they were in. If she told Ron that they were like brother and sister, he would understand and not almost pick a fight with Fred… right?

Wait, who was he kidding? This was Ron we're, well I'm, talking about. The short tempered, ignorant git that can't express his feelings like a normal person.

Boy, was he a fucking hypocrite.

"George, what do I do? Should I go talk to her or leave it be, I mean she has to be pretty upset." Fred moaned. He had no clue what to do, which was actually a first. He had always known what to do what it comes to girls. But, this wasn't just a girl. This was Hermione.

"Well mate, if I were you I would…" but George was cut short by Fred who had run to the steps to the girls dormitories. He went to take a step, but the stairs had turned into a smooth slide and before he knew it, he was at the bottom at the steps once again.

"Hermione! Hermione come down, I need to talk to you!" Fred beckoned. His heart skipped a beat as the door opened.

"You're little slut is not here." Lavender snarled. Her voice was ice cold as she snickered menacingly, "You might check a whore house."

Fred thought that they were being rather tough on her. It wasn't like it was her fault that Krum asked her out last year and that I… wait! I didn't do anything, he once again thought to himself.

He pondered where she might be, but he checked everywhere, almost every inch of Hogwarts. The library, her other friend's common rooms, teacher's classrooms, and even the secret passages he knew that she probably never even thought to find. He was actually getting quite worried, where could she be? He asked a good deal of people that might know an inkling of where she was, but no one did and their suggestions didn't hurt.

Hermione was in the one place no one would look. She didn't want to be here to tell you the truth, but she knew that no one in their right mind would look for her here, especially someone who knew her. It was the only place of sanctuary she could get right now, or so she thought.

**A/N: Oooohhhhh a cliffy! Well I think the story can pan out in two different directions at the moment, and I'll try and get as many chapters up before school starts, which is going to be rather hectic. **

**I apologize in advance for any misspellings, that is a weak point in me.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Little Bit of Light

**I feel bad, this chapter is just a bunch of mish-mosh. Oh well, this is where the plot thickens… mwahahaha. No, I lied. I'll just save it for another day (: Anywho, enjoy and remember the read, rate, review. Ah, you guys know the drill.**

Hermione lay on the Quidditch pitch as she stared into the midnight sky. The stars were so bright and clear against the navy blue sky; it would have been the perfect night for an Astronomy lesson. She had been so much more observant to the tinier things in life lately, with lack of something better to. She could barely see five feet in front of her, just like any other night. She knew perfectly well that she shouldn't be out here, but her reputation was ruined. If she got caught, how could a detention compare to the atrocities she had to endure every day.

Every morning she woke up a half an hour before her room mates so she wouldn't have to face them, or their vile rumors. She was the first one out of classes once they were over and always arrived when the class started, right on the dot. Her prefect duties weren't a big deal; no one wanted to do rounds with her, so she endured them alone.

She didn't go to meals anymore. After having a long chat with Dobby, he said he would love nothing more than to cook one of Harry Potter's friend's food if she didn't want to go to the Great Hall. She ate and studied in the Room of Requirement, and between that and her classes, it really took up most of her day.

At 2 o'clock, Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room. That was plenty of time for people to go to sleep, and she really didn't need that much. As long as she had a foundation of 5 hours, she could manage.

She stepped through the portrait hole to find Ginny Weasley anxiously awaiting her return.

"Hermione! Oh, I haven't seen you in eons! I miss you so much; you're never around to talk to me anymore. You've been so…" She continued babbling on, almost sobbing. Ginny was the only person in the whole school who didn't think that she was a whore, she completely understood. She was almost, not quite though, in the same predicament with Harry.

Although Hermione wasn't one to share her feelings aloud, she knew that she needed someone to confide in. Ginny was her only option, nay her best option. She _could_ always talk to her parents. She giggled inside at the very thought.

Hermione explained to Ginny every single detail of where she was all the time, how she was feeling, and how she was confused about her feelings for Fred. She only left out one detail; where she was at night.

"Er… Hermione?" Ginny questioned hesitantly and gently. "Where do you go… at night?" Truthfully, Ginny didn't really care all that much about where she was, as long as Hermione wanted to be there. Fred needed to talk to her, _bad _and she knew that it was the only time Hermione would be free without the objection of eating, homework, or studying.

Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to hide it from Ginny even if she tried, so she whispered defeated, "The Quidditch field."

Ginny knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it, she roared with laughter. "You… the Quidditch field… good one!" She gasped between breaths. Alright, so Hermione wasn't the best at Quidditch. That doesn't mean she could just lie under the stars.

"It's the one place that no one would ever expect; where no one would ever look. You're right, you know. I don't belong there, on the field. But the sky speaks to me in an odd way; it gives me light when I need it the most. I guess, that's all I really need, a little bit of light." Hermione sighed a wished Ginny a good night, and with that tiptoed to her room, being careful not to wake the others in her dormitory.

Ginny watched with a smirk; this whole mess would be sorted out in the end. But as for now, Hermione was hurt and she needed to do something to make one of her best friends feel better. That's exactly how she felt this morning, but now she had a plan.

"Fred! Fred, you can come out now." Ginny whispered playfully, giggling at her brother who was sitting atop the stairs. "Did you hear what she said? About the Quidditch pitch?" She questioned with great curiosity. She was a girl, after all, it wouldn't be a bother to her at all to repeat Hermione's preaching.

"Of course I heard! What am I, deaf? So the Quidditch field, eh? Well, at least that's one thing the bird enjoys besides countless hours in the library." Fred sniggered, but it was only a joking manner. He needed to lighten the tone somehow. He obviously had some sort of hearing deficiencies because he'd have mentioned some of the things Hermione had said about him.

"You obviously have never tried to seduce a girl like Hermione. Your only used to hitting on bimbos, let alone someone as intelligent and courageous as her. Oh, don't give me that pout Fred! You know it as well as I do! Alright, this is how it's going to go…" She explained the plan, which Fred titled "Mission Impossible." Ginny could only reply by muttering, "Well, let's try not to start off with too much enthusiasm, shall we?"

These days had not been as nearly painful for Fred as it was for Hermione. Fred was known to be a ladies' man; not a player, but someone who got around. He never really had a girlfriend, to be honest. He went on dates, snogged a bird, and never gave her a second look. If she wasn't interested, after the second try he was always done. But with Hermione it was different. He had harbour… wait for it… _feelings_ for the girl.

Bloody hell, if you had told him at around this time two years ago that this would happen, he wouldn't believe an inkling of it. He shrugged it off, people change and feelings change.

He needed to begin faze one of his plan; getting her friends back (and hoping that they would mention that _he_ was the one who did it). Ginny had given him several options which involved actually talking to them. He wanted to do something witty and creative, but Ginny had strictly said no, it would most likely end in making the predicament worse.

He thought the best way to get around to them, especially Ron, was to begin with Harry. So, as he walked through the halls of the school in his muddy Quidditch uniform, he told George to scurry on with the rest of the team as he held Harry back.

"Listen Harry," Fred began, but Harry had already reacted.

"Have you hurt her Fred?" Harry mused, getting more infuriated by the second. "We may not be on speaking terms, but I swear to Merlin that if you did-"

"No! No, Harry you're going to listen to me. I need to clean up this mess I made. You see…" And so he went on, leaving out the parts of his actual feelings for her. Harry had tried interrupting at several points, but there was no stopping Fred. He had to do this for his damsel in distress.

"I… er… wow. I, I have to apologize to her. And to you too, oh man I'm so sorry, mate. I should have known that most rumors aren't true, having so many spread about me." A look shot across Harry's face, he truly was sorry. Having endured rumors the whole year and especially in second year when people thought he was the "Heir of Slytherin," he should have know. Oh man, he was really going to beat himself up about this one.

"I need you to do one thing for me though, Harry." Fred stated, it wasn't a question it was a must. "I would like, ah who am I kidding. I need you to help me clear this situation up with Ron."

Harry wasn't surprised, but he had expected Fred to tell him that he needed help winning Hermione, but whatever floated his boat was good enough. With that said, they walked up in to the dormitory, muddy and all, and approached now.

"Oh, so now you're siding with him too? You know what, both of you sod off." He said, obviously being ticked off. Couldn't anything go his way? Just one thing, it was all he asked for.

"No." Harry stated firmly, "We need to talk to you now."

"Well maybe I don't want…" Ron began, but then was brutally interrupted by Fred.

"Let the man talk!" He bellowed. He was getting Ron to listen and apologize, and he wouldn't give up until his prat of a brother heard what really happened and apologized to his girl- whoah, my girl? Merlin's Beard! What in the world was up with him?

And so Harry divulged into the story, which actually became a nuisance to Fred after hearing it so many times, each being slightly different. Oh, except for the one he heard from Lavender and Parvarti, which involved the two of them getting drunk in the common room and shagging. This brought him to faze two of his brilliant scheme.

"Thank you for being so understanding Ron, it must be hard on you to realize that you could be wRONg when you jump to conclusions." Always the joking one, that Fred. He thanked the boys for their time and sprinted to the girl's dormitories.

What were their names again? Oh, that's right, "Lavender! Parvarti!" He shouted, anxiously awaiting the girls to emerge from their room.

"Erm… Fred, is it? Hermione isn't here…" Parvarti stumbled over her words as she spoke quietly.

"Yes, yes I know, I was just wondering if you could do me a favor." Damn, he was asking for those quite a lot lately.

"Why would _we_ give _you_ a favor?" Lavender snapped, she was obviously the meaner of the two.

"Hermione needs you to tell the truth you see; you have it all wrong…" And perhaps for the hundredth time, he divulged into the story of what _really_ happened.

"Alright, you told the truth. Big deal, we still aren't helping you. What's in it for us?" Lavender questioned, she wasn't about to do something that might ruin her reputation; after all, she would be deemed a liar for preaching the wrong information.

"Listen," Fred snarled harshly, "I know people who can find out your darkest secrets so fast it will make your hair curl. You will tell _everyone_ you lied and clear Hermione's name. After you're done, you will apologize to her; understand?" He hated being serious; being funny was so much more amusing. But, he did have to do this, for Hermione and himself. This really was his entire fault anyway.

"I… I… sure." Stumbled Parvarti and Lavender nodded her head stiffly in agreement. She was only scared that her feelings for Ron would get out; she knew that Fred being older and popular would have his connections.

"I know how fast you too can get around, mind you. I'm expecting this cleared up by lunch tomorrow. Goodnight, ladies." He acknowledged them as they scurried back up the stairs. He had to ponder for a moment, should he talk to Hermione (the third and final stage of his plan) after this was cleared up? Or before, either way could go well, or terribly, he assumed. He went to his own room and went to ask George.

"Ah, so he finally comes out of his shell. Have you found your testosterone yet, or are you still trying to "fix what you started" Lee sniggered. Fred really hadn't been around much these past few days, he was always working on his plan; usually with Ginny.

"Give him a break, you prat. So, what is it that brings you around to this neck of the woods, good old brother of mine?" George snickered.

"I've told you about my plan George, oh and you too Lee. I just need some help on that last part. When do I talk to her?" Fred asked in a bashful way. He hated asking his twin for advice; it was pretty much like asking himself. That's why he was glad that Lee was there as well.

"Humph. I would say after Harry and Ron talk to her; whenever that may be. If they mention you, she'll be grateful, and then you might get a good snog out of it." George winked and laughed, which he did oh so often.

"Well in case you've forgotten, I've been trying to convince people that we _aren't _going out… even though I would like that." Fred sighed, even though he had feelings for Hermione, they wouldn't be able to be together. How would people react after this whole scheme went over? He pushed off the thought, he would think about it the next day. He was glad that there was always Quidditch that could take his mind off of things.

Fred awoke with a start after a poor night's sleep. Thoughts of Hermione had erupted his mind, and that didn't give him much time to sleep. As he glanced at his dorm-mates; he realized how early it was, and decided to head down to the Quidditch field to take his mind off of everything.

He grabbed his robes and his broom and darted down the halls quietly, careful not to wake anyone sleeping nearby (especially the portraits in the halls; they were always cranky when he and George woke them up during their late night adventures). He arrived on the field and found something that he was dreading, but longing at the same time.

Hermione had gone through her now normal routine, but was so overtired that she fell asleep as she was looking at the stars. Fred noticed this and walked over towards her, wondering if he should wake her up. He'd caught glances of her in the corridors these past few days, and she'd looked worn out. But now, she looked so peaceful. He assumed she'd really needed her sleep.

Fred checked the time, and there was still an hour until anyone normal would be awake, an hour and a half until Quidditch, and almost three hours until breakfast. Although he knew it might stir up rumors, he took Hermione up against his chest, and slowly headed back to the common room. He could leave her on the couch; people wouldn't be surprised if she had fallen asleep studying.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She was about to stretch when she'd realized that she had familiar arms wrapped around her as he paced down the corridors. She liked the feeling too much to let Fred know that she was indeed awake, so she stayed in her position, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the moment.

But, where had she fallen asleep? Oh no, the whole Quidditch team must've seen me on the pitch, she thought. And what if people saw Fred carrying her? She could not handle anymore humiliation, it was too tiring. And in fact, she was so tired that she didn't care, and let herself drift off in her crush's arms. Not giving a damn what others would think.

**Awww well isn't that sweet? Stay tuned, I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow. It's a bit too early in the story for what I'm planning, but it will be interesting, I guarantee it. Expect this fanfic to be about 20-30 chapters long; I have a lot planned for it.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Day of Apologizing and Agony

**Aaannndd here's chapter 4! Thanks for all of you who stuck with me this far, it means a lot! Remember to read, rate, and review!**

Luckily, no one had caught Fred as he carried Hermione down the corridors. He also could have sworn he saw her eyes flutter open, but it was probably just his imagination.

He had been grateful that no one had seen them; he had enough cleaning for the remainder of his 7th year. Once they had reached the common room, he transfigured a soft pillow out of a quill he saw on the table, and let Hermione be. Hopefully, she would have the best day she'd have in weeks.

Fred set off to Quidditch practice with the rest of team, but their noise woke Hermione up. She wondered where the warmth she had fallen asleep to had gone. She snapped her head to the exiting Gryffindor team, when Harry caught her eye. He murmured, "I'll be down in a few minutes," to Angelina, and sat down next to Hermione on the couch.

"Harry..." She began, she needed to explain everything to him, it was what he deserved, and she truly hoped that he was there to listen to her.

"No." He said firmly, and tears welled up in her eyes, she began to stand up when Harry pulled her back on the couch beside him. "I'm sorry. I should've heard the whole story before I jumped to conclusions, given the rumors about me that have been going around. I'm glad that Fred talked to me and Ron yesterday or I don't think I would've come around." His eyes were apologetic and Hermione had to immediately forgive him. She couldn't say mad at him for long.

But then, she'd processed what he'd said. "Wait, Fred talked to you? What did he say?" She asked hopefully. Harry explained, but Hermione was lost in thought. Had he really cleared it all up for her? He certainly had more Gryffindor courage then she, that's for sure.

"Hermione, I have to go to practice. But… I have to ask you something before you go." He said tentatively. Hermione threw her arms around him and nodded, grasping him in a hug for his understanding. He began to walk away as he asked, "Do you… erm… fancy Fred?"

Hermione blushed fiercely, but Harry only smiled. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. And I expect to see you at breakfast and in the common room more often." Harry winked and walked off towards the Quidditch pitch, and finally, Hermione felt all her courage flooding back into her.

What had she been afraid of? Whispers behind her back and glares against her head? She laughed at herself for being so foolish at letting herself be tortured by idiots. She went up to her dorm, and sat patiently on her bet, waiting for the other occupants to wake up.

Lavender woke first, and saw Hermione sitting on the bed, staring into space. She began to summon up vile words, but remembered her conversation with Fred the night before. She sighed and began to explain. "Hermione, I'm… sorry for spreading that rumor. I didn't realize how it hurt you so until Fred… well; I mean I'm just sorry." She mumbled everything, and Hermione suppressed a smile. She really had to thank Fred.

"It's alright, Lavender. I know that must've been hard for you, thank you." Hermione beamed. She got dressed in one of her weekend robes, and suddenly she remembered what day it was; September 19th. Oh Merlin, how could she forget? It was her birthday! With all the mayhem that was going on she had completely forgotten.

Hermione rarely did anything special for her birthday. She got a few presents from Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys that happened to be at Hogwarts that year.

She frolicked down the stairs and came face to face with a grinning Ron Weasley, but his smile was sad, apologetic almost. "Hermione I…" But Hermione just wrapped her arms around him (quite awkwardly at that). "I know," she said so softly, it really should have been a whisper.

"Right… er Happy Birthday, then!" Ron said, handing her a box that she assumed was her present. She smiled and opened it, and it was the only thing she could expect from and awkward, clueless Ron Weasley. A book.

She chuckled, "Thank you Ronald. Come on then, let's go to breakfast." She smiled warmly, excited to see the Great Hall because she hadn't seen it in almost two weeks.

She made her way down to breakfast and expected to hear the muffled whispers, but was shocked when people came up to her saying "Happy Birthday" and "I'm sorry." She knew exactly who was behind this. Okay, he cleared her name. Now she _really _had to thank Fred, and somehow make it up to him.

She entered the Great Hall with the biggest smile she'd worn all year. She sat down at the Gryffindor table, right across from Fred, George, and Harry who looked beat form their practice. Fred smiled shyly and weakly, while George just smirked.

"Ah, so the bear came out of hibernation I see! How does it feel being out in the open, Granger?" George sniggered and Fred threw him a glare and stomped on his foot beneath the table.

"Oh, I'm not used to the lighting; after all, the cave is so dark. Thanks for asking though, George. And as for your detentions… oh yes, don't think that I've forgotten, George. You too Fred. You will be serving them every Wednesday night for 6 weeks." She had used a joke. Who was this girl, thought Fred? He hadn't seen Hermione crack a joke since… well, ever.

"Nice one, Granger. Anyway, here's your present. Compliments of George and Fred Weasley." He grinned, handing Hermione a small box, which happened to be one of their creations that was bound to get banned if Umbridge found out (Dumbledore would most likely let it slide).

"Actually, it's compliments of George Weasley, period. I have a gift for you, sorry I didn't bring it to the breakfast, it's upstairs." Fred smirked, and Hermione had to fight the blush rising up her cheeks.

"And, as for your best mate, I have decided to give you a very special gift; love." Harry said dramatically, "After all, the best things in like are free." He smiled as he pulled out a box and handed it to Hermione. It was a charmed locket that every time she opened it, Harry's and Ron's voice said I'm sorry. Beneath it was a small card, which included one favor she could ask him for, whenever she needed it. "You might need that locket especially, with Ron's temper."

Ginny was next in the gift-giving ceremony. She gave Hermione a rather large bag, and it was filled with all the girly essentials Hermione tended to live without. It included makeup, jewelry, tightly fitted close, and hair products. "Ginevra Molly Weasley; I have managed to live sixteen years without all this rubbish, and I plan on keeping it that way!" Hermione scoffed, she had no clue what Ginny was up to; she usually gave her what she wanted (books, of course).

Ginny smirked and leaned over the table and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Now, I don't think that you can impress Fred with a book in your nose, now can you?"

Hermione's cheeks turned a color that was certainly deeper than Gryffindor's blood red, and ducked her head so that all she could see was her food. "Well, um thank you everyone. I really appreciate your gifts." She gave everyone a thank-you hug, and when she stood up to give Fred one, he grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the Great Hall.

"I'll have her down in a minute, mates. I still have to give her my gift." He threw George a wink, and Harry and Ron shrugged and headed off to Merlin-knows-where.

"Oh, no Fred its fine, you don't have to give me anything. You've already given me enough," she whispered so quietly, she could barely hear herself. However, somehow Fred managed to hear.

"No, I haven't, Hermione. I put you into to such a mess; it was only prudent that I got you out of it. I have much more to pay you back for two weeks of torture." Fred said softly. He awkwardly slipped his arm around her waist, and guided her to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione's heart fluttered at his touch, and she felt there was no place she'd rather be then in the arms of Fred Weasley.

"_Expecto Patronum"_ They muttered simultaneously as they stepped through the portrait door. The Fat Lady giggled as Fred released his arm, and grabbed Hermione's hand, leading her up to his dormitory.

"Oh, Fred I-I'll just wait out here. I couldn't get- no not, again." She stumbled over her words and her voice was pleading, but Fred put a finger under her chin and pulled it up so she was looking straight into her eyes.

"It's just a gift, love. I'll set anyone that talks straight." Fred coolly replied, and they both started up the stairs to his dorm.

"Come on, we haven't got all day, you know." He smirked, "Actually, on second thought, wait out here for just a moment."

"Well, somebody's a bit bipolar today, now isn't he?" Hermione laughed as he shrugged, and leaned on the wall next to the door. What could possibly be so special that Fred needed to take her up to his dormitory for?

"Alright, come on in then. Yes, yes it's in the room. Come on now, Hermione, I haven't got all day." Fred pestered her into coming into the room, which she still wasn't 100 percent comfortable with.

She walked in and gaped. To her surprise, the beds were not in their place, but were transfigured into couches that were and orange-red, her favorite color. There was a white table in the room and mugs with butterbeers on them, and on the side there were chairs that she thought would be perfect to read in. There were different quills on the table with different types of ink; gold, invisible, and one that took the color of the mood that you were in. There was also a bookshelf, full of her favorite Muggle literature, and her favorite books that were in the library. She was in awe.

"This is your room, Fred! You shouldn't have done this." Hermione said, but there was joy in her voice, she was ecstatic.

"Well, I knew people wouldn't leave you alone today, and I know you like your alone time. I thought this might be the only place you might get it without anyone finding you. Don't worry, George and Lee know, they don't need to use the dorm until we go to sleep, anyway." Fred explained. He was terribly worried that she wouldn't like it though. "So… er, do you like it?"

"Fred, I love it! How could I not! Oh I have to get my books though, _Accio Books!_ Oh thank you so much, this is so thoughtful. Would you like to stay and study with me?" Hermione asked, and she was giggling up a storm. Fred couldn't have asked for a better reaction.

"Oh, I would love to. What do you want for lunch? I could always have the house elves bring it here."

"Oh, I don't know yet. It's far too early to think about that! Would you help me study? After all, you have already taken your O.." Hermione asked rather hesitantly, she knew Fred wasn't the one to study.

"Of course I would, but I must warn you, I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer. I don't need education for what I want to do when I leave this place." Fred laughed, as if he just remembered something. "What do you need help with, pray tell?"

"Oh, I would have to say my worst subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well, it's obvious that the written part is in my area of expertise, but the practical part…" She trailed off and cringed. She knew she needed a real teacher; not that old hag Umbridge.

"I… I could help you if you'd like." Fred asked gently, he never thought _he _would be the one offering _her _ help.

"Oh, would you Fred? That would be lovely. I was also thinking about having Harry be a teacher. Not just to me, to all of us. I suppose I should talk to Ronald about that though… anyway, should we move the tables out of the way?" She was babbling on, obviously still ecstatic about her birthday presents.

"Oh, I put a charm on the room. It turns into whatever you may need it for, kind of like the Room of Requirement. One moment, _Opus Defense Room._" He muttered the spell and the room changed to a room with a white marble floor with books and books of DADA spells.

"Well, let's get started then, what are you having trouble with?" He asked Hermione. She hesitated, then said,

"Well, I need a bit of help with _Expelliarmus._ Umbridge doesn't practice spells, so I can't seem to get it down on my own." She explained. "But, then again I don't have an effective _Stupefy."_

"Alright then, let's try it. Concentrate on your target, really concentrate, and say the incantation."

"_Expelliarmus." _She said plainly, and nothing happened to the statue that was holding Fred's wand. He approached her, and said "Here, let me help." He stepped behind her and put his arm on hers, his whole body shivering with excitement. He practiced the flicking movement, and cried, "_Expelliarmus!" _And the wand flew out of the statue's hand. Hermione looked back up at him and beamed.

"Fred, are you alright? You seem to be cold," she jeered. She tried it by herself this time, and without an hesitation, she disarmed the statue.

"Fred! Fred, I did it!" She jumped up and down hysterically and wrapped her arms around him. Being surprised, he wrapped his around her waist and spun her around; a cheesy romantic gesture. He had never been that cheesy before, but then again; he hardly knew himself these days.

Hermione didn't release him, but looked up into his eyes. They were a charming color, a warm brown. Then she found him staring at her lips, and leaning in closely. They were centimeters apart from each other, and Hermione's heart was palpitating. She knew this wasn't right.

But as their lips pressed together, she couldn't find one wrong reason not to just live in the moment. In a moment, their kiss deepened, and the stiff Hermione finally gave in. It wasn't like snogging Viktor, that was a disaster, all wet and all over the place. This was nice, passionate, and wonderful.

As for Fred, he had kissed his fair share of girls, but none could compare to this. Hermione's lips were as soft as her eyes, and his hand moved through her hair. Hermione loved it, but she knew she couldn't take it anymore. She stepped back.

"I… I can't do this Fred." She sobbed. "I can't go through that torture again," and now, her voice was just a whisper. She cleared her eyes and left the room with a similing Fred. But why was he smiling? Hermione made her way down to the common room to head for dinner (she had been so occupied they had skipped lunch), and as she made her way down to the common room, she couldn't believe what she had found…

**Sorry guys, another cliff hanger! But it's a good that the Hermione is accepted back into the Gryffindor clan easily, right? Riiiighhtt. Its too early for the real plot to form, so I'll just stick with teasing you guys (:**


	5. Chapter 5 To Lie or Not to Lie

**Sorry it's been a while guys! With all the crazy back to school papers and stuff I barely had time for sleep, let alone this. I hope to write two more chapters this weekend, so I can distribute them during the week. Thank you guys for sticking through this with me for so long, it means a whole lot that I have amazing fans like you.**

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermione had entered the room with slightly puffy eyes, but it was scarcely noticeable. She loved that kiss, the passion, the irony of it all. But when she strode into the common room, she realized it was pitch black. Before she could even mutter, "_lumos_," she heard muffled words and almost had a heart attack when the whole common room yelled, "Surprise!"

It was rather cliché, but she admired everyone from doing it all the same. There were Gryffindor and Happy Birthday banners all over the room, and there was a table full of food. "George Weasley, did you command the house elves to make this food?" She asked sternly, but laughed when she saw his shocked face. "Oh alright, I was just pulling your leg!" She giggled even more, but George looked utterly confused.

"It's a Muggle phrase," Harry whispered into his ear. "It means she was teasing you."

"Oh! Oh, I mean, of course. So you do like it, Granger? We thought we all owed you something after... well, you know."

"I'm not the one for parties; I think you all know that. Nonetheless, I love it all the same. Now, if you don't mind me asking, whose idea was this, pray tell?" She was curious enough, even though she knew they probably all pitched in, one person had to come up with the idea.

"That... would be me." She was shocked and almost gasped when Fred appeared from the stairs. He pondered whether to wrap his arms around her waist or not, but when he saw Ron glaring, he decided against it.

She was about to ask him something, but Ron had to butt in. "Happy Birthday, Mione! One year 'till you're of age!"

"Thank you, Ronald. I have to say, this party is amazing!" Hermione giggled, a true genuine girly giggle. "Thank you all so much, and now I guess the only thing left to do is party!"

And, that is exactly what the whole common room did. Although some of the older kids had decided that they would like firewhisky so that they wouldn't be able to even think about classes tomorrow, everyone under 6th year were not permitted to drink it. Merlin forbid if McGonagall had caught underage drinking. Hermione tried to have a good time and dance to the music, while people danced with her and threw her up onto her shoulders. But she felt empty, like she was not being completely truthful to her best friend.

She then knew what she had to do. She was nervous, but she wasn't in Gryffindor for just anything. She pulled Ron to his room, and hardly anyone had seemed to notice, but what she hasn't realized it was Fred that did.

Hermione was nervous, and Ron; even as oblivious as he is, could tell. "'Mione, what's wrong? You seem a bit… sore."

Hermione thought of ways to, as they say, "beat around the bush," but she had to say it. She had to. "Ron, you… you know that rumor that was spread about me and Fred? No… no calm yourself Ronald! It isn't true! But… after it, Fred helped me a lot. When no one would talk to me or anything, and he fixed it! For me Ron, for me! I, I then realized that…" She was then cut off by a hand being put up against her mouth.

"Hermione Jean Granger. I might not be the sharpest knife in the… drawing thing or whatever muggles call it; but I am not daft. You _obviously _fancy Fred, and vice versa. There's nothing I can do to change that! If you need my permission to give it a go, you have my blessing. Sure we fancied each other a while back, but we're fine now aren't we? Friends?" That was the best possible way he could have put it. And it did Hermione some good; she could fully admit her feelings for him not without worrying what Ron would think. Without giving it a second thought, she flung her arms around him in a tight hug. Little did she know that a non-sober Fred was standing in the doorway.

Fred had most definitely been pounding on the firewhisky after his encounter with Rose. He had pounded it consistently; and quite a bit too much frankly. He had lost his mind and hour ago, which was pretty much the point where he knew he wouldn't remember anything in the morning anyway, so he continued the drinking.

He had walked into Ron's room, curious to what Ron and Hermione had been doing, but his drunken mind thought the first thing that came to it; they were together.

"Her…Mi…Ne… whattre you doin? You's supposed to be with the rest of the common room atthe party." Fred slurred as he walked over to her in zigzags and pushed Ron off of her, "Gerrof her! She likes me you idiot… and I like her to so go. Go!" Fred shouted which attracted a quite sober George and Harry to come to the room.

Fred was, not intentionally, holding a firm grasp on Hermione's arm as he tried and pulled her into a hug. She was uncomfortable because he had been drinking, and smelled as if he had poured it all over himself. "Fred, Fred let go. Let go, dear you're hurting me." She said softly.

"Oi! But Ron over there wasn't? I get it! I get it loud and frickin' clear! You like him Hermione, and you always have! How could I have been suchha idiot? I, I can't ever look at you again. Juss go!" He looked as if he was about to cry; but he held it together. Fred Weasley never cried.

"Fred… Fred common mate, it's time for bed. We have lessons in the morning, mate. Come on." George eased Fred out of view who was by this point, sobbing like a child. Hermione couldn't take it as she began to cry as well. Had things just been messed up between her and Fred? Or… had they always been messed up?

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Several weeks passed, and the tension between Fred and Hermione hung in the air as they attempted avoiding each other; but was rather difficult. She had the same free periods as he, and every day she would see him in the corridors. It was like when whoever was making the schedules was making them, they had just _wanted _to torture her.

Halloween had came and gone without much raucous for the prefects to deal with, beside's Fred and George's annual prank. Hermione thanked Merlin she wasn't on patrol that night, because she would never be able to fulfill her duties and turn them to Dumbledore.

And, speaking of the sly man that was named Dumbledore, he had set up enchanted mistletoes. They were hidden all over the halls, and if two people were to encounter under the mistletoe they would be stuck together until they snogged it out. Hermione tried not to bump into anyone in the corridors; she didn't want to be in an awkward situation. What if she had ended up with one of her best mates? Like Harry or Ron? She shuddered at the thought.

One day, the day before she was to leave with the Weasley clan to go to the Burrow for Christmas, Hermione was helping Professor Snape clean up after a particularly messy Potions assignment. He had told her he didn't want her sucking up to him, but she did it anyway. She _was _Hermione Granger after all.

She then realized that she was late for her next class; Charms, but what she didn't know was that a certain red-head boy was heading down that same corridor.

Hermione ducked her head and ran. She hated, hated, hated being late; she was always early. She forgot to look for mistletoes, and found herself bumping into someone, and not being able to let go.

_Merlin's Pants._ She thought bitterly. She was stuck to none other than Fred Weasley. She gasped, and he just stood there with wide eyes. This was just his luck.

Then, over to the left was George Weasley and Lee Jordan laughing their head's off, if that was possible. They could barely breathe, and the only words Hermione and Fred could hear was "You two… Together…HAHAHAHAH."

"George Weasley! You get me out of here this instant! I will not stand for this! I will not I will not I will NOT! Oh, I swear I'll hex you so bad that you… MPH." Her rant was cut to a mute silence and she felt warm, familiar lips pressed up against her. She flung her arms around Fred, and leaned up closer to his lips. She felt her mouth open along with his, and she could hear the whistles and claps in the corridors in the corridor. But she didn't care, she stayed in Fred's arms for what seemed like hours, as he leaded their passionate kiss. But when it came the time for them to take a breath, they realized that everyone was staring at them. Hermione produced a blush that would make the Weasley family proud.

"I would take a hex for that," Fred whispered in her ear.

"Oh… oh Fred I'm sorry. That… that night I wasn't with Ron! He… he gave me his 'blessing' per say, and oh! Fred, please forgive me!" Hermione cried as she leaned into his shoulder, sobbing until Fred was pretty sure her body was most likely cleared of all fluids.

"Hermione, I'm the one who should be sorry. I bruised you for Merlin's sake! I swear, Hermione, I will make it up to you if it's the last thing I ever do." Fred wrapped her in his arms, and the other duo in the hallway cleared their throats.

"We've class you know, mate?" George snickered, his laughing had finally subdued to just a chuckle.

"Go to the room and get some Puking Pasties, George. Oh wait, who am I kidding? _Accio_ Puking Pasty. Hermione, pop one of these in during class when Flitwick isn't looking, then on your way out eat the other half. Don't you give me that look; we have to sort things out." Fred looked into Hermione's eyes with guilt. Something was eating at his conscience, but now was not the time to think about it.

Hermione ran; nay, sprinted to Charms. Even though she would eventually skive off class, she had to be on time at the very least.

"Ah, it seems that you have chosen to join us, Ms. Granger. It is not going to become a habit; being late that is?" Flitwick pestered Rose on why she'd been late further, and a lie rolled off her tounge in such a quick and easy manor that she was surprised she wasn't a Slytherin.

"I was having some stomach problems, professor. I only just stepped out of the bathroom," she sighed and took her seat. As soon as Flitwick stepped down from his book pedestal so that he couldn't see any longer, she popped the orange part of the candy into her mouth and began puking all over the room.

"Hospital, now Miss Granger! Go on, no sit down Mister Potter, the Hospital is just down the hall, you don't need to help her." Flitwick looked as if he was going to be sick to his stomach, seeing the vile substance exit her mouth. She sprinted out of the room, putting the purple part immediately in afterwards.

She then felt loads better, she never really got sick too often. Only the sniffles or strep throat, but nothing too serious. She headed towards the common room and saw Fred waiting for her patiently. She hid her head and blushed as he took her and headed up the steps to his dormitory.

He had loved her. It was as simple as that. But he had… things, he needed to take care of as soon as he could. Preferably after N.E.W.T's, or O.W.L's in Hermione's case. She came in looking a bit green from the Puking Pasties, and his heart dropped. He really didn't know what to do.

"Fred Gideon Weasley. I would like to say something and you can not interrupt me. I don't have Gryffindor courage for nothing, you know. Ever since that day that I found you in the bathroom I have fancied you. But then, after you saved me from all those rumors and such several times; I realized that I didn't fancy you anymore." Hermione sighed, and it was horror to Fred's ears. His unreadable face suddenly turned to a frown. Hermione then continued by whispering letter that changed his life forever, "I love you."

He tried to speak, but the words escaped his lips. He couldn't find one thing to say, damn! Where the hell was his courage? "Hermione… I can't be with you. I'm going to work right after the year is over and I need to work. This won't work, there are other guys and I can't end up losing you." Hermione didn't flinch nor cry, but she sat up straighter with a a determined look on her face.

"I don't give a rat's arse if you think it's bad or not Fred Weasley. I don't care if you're leaving today, tomorrow, or 50 years from now. I will only go away if you don't reciprocate my feelings." Hermione looked as though she was hurt, but she quickly hid her emotions. She stared at Fred intensely as he became uncomfortable because of the stress.

Should he lie and tell her he didn't for her own good? Or say yes (which was the truth) and become a selfish pig and end up breaking her heart? There were so many things running through his mid that he couldn't think straight as he rounded up an answer.

"Hermione. I… I…"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

**CLIFFY ! Yup, sorry to do this to you almost every chapter guys, I just feel like it's the only way to keep you all hooked!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Break, A Holiday, A Plan

**Yes, I had to change the story around. No, it's not what happened in the book. Ron and Hermione will never happen, and Fred (shouldn't) die in this fic. Harry has his dreams, they will go to the Ministry of Magic and do all that dueling shit, Siris will die like normal, everyone in the war will die normally, the epilogue will obviously be slightly altered because Ron and Hermione never will happen. EVER. Please, if you like fanfics to stick to the story line 100%, then don't read this fic. It's not for you. P.S, all of these events are hardly important to the plot.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

"Hermione. I… I…" Fred mumbled, obviously not knowing what to say. He knew he had to say what he really felt, which may be the most difficult thing he had ever done in his entire life.

"Spit it out, Fredrick!" Hermione had tears rolling down her eyes down as she shook her head and began to stand up. "I knew it! I knew it, you never liked me! You used me as another one of your jokes, your pranks! Did you, Fred? Answer me Godric dammit!" She had enough, this man-_child_ had put her through enough. She began to leave and found the door locked. "_Alohomora._ Open! Open the door Fred, I said open it!"

He took his chance as soon as he could, grabbing her elbow lightly. "I love you." Those three simple words could change a person's life. It could bring people closer, or drive them further away. Those can be the foundation of a healthy relationship; it may be the beginning of hatred. He had never said those words before, and he hadn't know how before. But when you love someone, you can feel it, and saying it is almost the easiest thing in the world.

"You, what?" Hermione whispered in a shocked manner. She had truly thought he didn't harbor any feelings for her. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"You're scared. Why? Can't you trust me Hermione? I'll give you everything and anything you want. I'll be your everything Hermione, I promise you." Fred sounded like he was on the verge of tears; he had never wanted anything so badly than just to hold her in his arms.

"Fred. I… I love you too. But, I can't get hurt. I just can't. Not after Viktor, not after Ron. I like you, Fred. I really truly do. I just… can't" Tears flew down her eyes as she ran (the door was now unlocked), and she ran as far as she could into a deserted corridor. There were neither paintings nor classrooms, but there sure were rooms. No one went in there anymore, however. Not even Dumbledore knew what was in those rooms, and he sure didn't want to find out.

Hermione sat down in the hallway, wondering how she could have been so stupid. She had a perfectly good chance with him, but flashed of pain seared through her body as she thought of the Yule Ball, and how badly she'd been hurt.

Hermione heard the clicking of footsteps in the hallway as a black-cloaked _thing_ approached her. She drew out her wand and said bravely, "You had better get out of this corridor, I am a prefect. Now scurry on before I dock points."

A monotone voice laughed. Hermione was smart enough to recognize a charm that made your voice neutral so you would never be able to tell who it is, because no one has a voice as neutral as that. "You are a silly little mudblood aren't you? Tell me something, what has Harry Potter been up to lately? Oh yes, I know about his dream situation, girl. Now tell me!" Hermione threw a stunner but it bounced off his shield.

"You're not as smart as they say, but you are arrogant. Maybe you should have been in Slytherin. But then, you wouldn't have to be a mudblood, nor Potter's friend. And then, I wouldn't have to do this," The voice snickered so cruelly Hermione shivered as her wand flew out of her hand. Damn their non-verbal spells.

"_Crucio!_" The voice spat as Hermione was sprawled across the floor. A silencing charm was also cast so that when she went to scream in agony, nothing came out. She reached for her wand, and thought with all her might, _Protego!_

The person in the cloak went sprawling over the floor, and Hermione ran faster than she had ever thought possible, but not before hearing. "Don't you tell anyone, I will get you Hermione Granger!"

Hermione was very courageous; she was a Gryffindor after all. She had never been more scared, more terrified in her whole life. After her little incident, she walked straight through the common room not looking anyone in the eye, and went to lay down in bed.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"Hermione! Hermione, we're in this one!" Hermione had heard Ron and Harry call out to her as she made her way towards their compartment that they had sat in on every trip on the Hogwart's Express. She walked in to find not the usual two, but five people in their compartment. She was used to only sitting with Ron and Harry, but Fred, George, and Ginny were also sitting in the compartment.

Hermione forced a smile; but she had been anything but happy. She was horrified because of last night and told no one about it. She had stayed in her room and no one had bothered her because they thought she was ill. She wished that Fred would come and hold her in his arms; she had made the mistake of letting him go.

She sighed as she realized the only open spot open was one between Fred and the window, and reluctantly sat down in between the two. Needless to say, the tension was running high. There was idle chit-chat and ramblings about Quidditch, but all Hermione could possibly do was stare out the window.

"Earth to Hermione, are you there? Hello… oh so now you're paying attention! Well, are you alright, you seem a bit distant." Harry threw his words at Hermione quickly, nervously. He knew something was up with Hermione; as did Fred.

"Are you alright?" Hermione shuddered as Fred asked her the three words she had wanted to hear, and then broke down in tears. Fred, and the others, had automatically assumed that it was about him.

"Yes, yes I'm just peachy. Really guys, I'm just overwhelmed that's all." Hermione said confidently, and she planned on telling them, really she did. But now just wasn't the time or place. If whoever had tortured her was at Hogwarts, they might have been on the train, and she was afraid to go through the pain all over again.

Fred placed his hand on hers and she rested her head on his shoulders. This didn't change anything, or so she liked to tell herself. Everything was peaceful until Ron, George, and Harry had to ruin it.

"Get a room, mate!"

"Oi! Not in front of us!"

"For Godric's sake! Take your loving antics elsewhere!"

It was Ginny who stayed calm and pristine, and had said, "Merlin! It's like you've never seen public displays of affection! Suck it up, especially you Harry. You'd do the same if that were Cho Chang on your arm!"

Harry was quite shocked at her outburst, and all the others just laughed. "Well…" He began to murmur something, but Hermione realized that she was tired; and felt and arm blanketing her as she fell into a semi-deep sleep.

"Well, I guess she's dozed off. What do you think is wrong with her, mate?" George asked, even though he already knew the answer. Fred had obviously told him everything about the day before. Although he felt uncomfortable, he explained the situation to the others, even Ron who was honestly glaring at him throughout the confrontation.

"Fred! I swear to Godric if you hurt her…" Ron began, but was cut off by Fred automatically.

"Merlin's Beard Ron! You heard the whole story; why can't you just believe me when I say to you I didn't do anything! I understand she's scared, but why can't she just take a chance?" Fred exclaimed, exasperated.

Ginny then smiled mischievously, "I believe that there is only one thing we can do, gentlemen!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Not another plan! Alright, if you do then I'm not a part of it. Alright alright, how about I be a small part? Alright, then its settled! Now, this is what we have to do…" They all deciphered yet another plan and as Hermione was laying there fast asleep, Fred couldn't help but stare at her. She had looked more peaceful then he's ever seen her, more than anyone had ever seen her, most likely.

It was becoming dark and Fred stopped his conversation with the group, knowing that they were reaching the Burrow and that Hermione would wake up soon. They began to jibber-jabber about Quidditch, as Hermione slowly woke up.

She found herself in a very comfortable position as she felt her head resting on something firm but warm, and then realized it was Fred's head. Once she realized that bit of information, she blushed a rosy color and slowly sat up, finding the five others in the compartment _still _taking about Quidditch.

"Are you lot _still _talking about Quidditch?" She said suddenly, no one realizing that she had indeed awoken.

"Of course! What else have we to talk about, well," George added slyly, "Other than that comfy position you fell asleep in." He threw her a wink and Fred laughed and she buried her face into her bushy, untamed hair. Ron gave her narrow eyes but nodded, while the others had cheeky grins.

"Well, come on then. I assume that we'll be there soon… oh wait, we're already there" Harry exclaimed joyfully. Out of everyone in all of Hogwarts most likely, he liked to go to the Burrow because it was the one place (besides Hogwarts) that he could call home.

Hermione, on the other hand, loved it sheerly because she'd always wanted a large family, not just to be an only child. In the house, everyone felt like they were a part of her family; well, besides that one exception…

They had arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ and approached the Weasleys as they led them to the Leaky Cauldron so they could Floo over to the Burrow. After a round of butterbeers and chit-chat about the last term, they arrived at the ever so pleasant Burrow.

"Fred! George! Hermione! Ginny! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley smiled delightedly. "Oh, and I can't forget you either Ron. Oh, come on now, let's get all those bags up to your rooms, shall we?"

"Mum, mum wait before you do," Ginny muttered faze one of the plan quickly and sharply into her mother's ear as she listened and nodded contently.

"Of course dear, I _know_ you're having boy troubles and _no _this is not the place to discuss it!" Molly smirked, but luckily Hermione didn't notice.

"Alright dears, Bill and Charlie have both come down for the holidays, and their rooms are being occupied by Remus and Sirius, so they are using your room Ginny. You can probably stay in there dear, Bill adores you. Hermione, I'm afraid Ronald's room hasn't enough. So, I guess this looks like you'll be in Fred and George's room." Molly chattered on as she talked about decorations and such for the house as Hermione wondered who could ever hate her so much as to put her in that scenario.

As everyone went outside to play Quidditch, Fred stayed behind.

"Er, Hermione? I'll take those bags for you and keep you company. I mean, Bill and Charlie are back so they'll play Quidditch with the gang." He said awkwardly.

"Yes, thank you Fred. I would like that very much."

"You do know our room isn't the cleanliest, correct? It actually is almost our laboratory, where we make all of our products using potions, charms, and transfiguration. Those are the only things we take NEWT's in, because that's all we really need them in."

Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face, which confused Fred before saying, "I never thought of those pranks you make requiring so much work; I admire you for that," she complimented befor adding, "Oh, of course, and George too."

They had arrived up in the room now, and Hermione sighed at the two beds in the room. She would either have to sleep (yes, SLEEP) with Fred, George, or make them share a bed.

As if he read her mind, he said "I'll be sleeping with George, and you'll sleep in my bed. If, if that's alright with you, though."

"That would be lovely, would you- er, mind if I layed down, just to test it out?" She winked as she plopped onto the bed and, as soon as she closed her eyes, she was sound asleep on the bed, just as Fred hoped.

As he snuggled into the bed as well, he wrapped Hermione in his arms. It might be his only chance, and he might as well not have wasted it, and before he knew it, he was asleep as well.

Meanwhile, the others were just finishing their rounds of Quidditch. Harry, Ron, and Bill's team lost to Fred, George, and Ginny's by 60 points after Ginny had caught the snitch for her team. As they headed inside and grabbed a snack, they noticed the big, fat elephant in the room.

"Hey, where's Fred and Hermione?" George asked slyly, "They can't be snogging already, that step isn't until what, February?"

"Yes, George, it is. But today Fred was supposed to just get onto talking terms with her again, no romantic crap." Ginny explained. "Oh, Charlie and Bill, we've devised a plan because Fred and Hermione are clearly in love with each other but Hermione refuses to admit it to avoid getting hurt, so we've set up a plan of our own."

"Oi! I thought you were the one with eyes from young 'Mione, Ron!" Charlie snickered as he eyed his brother, who turned beat red and muttered something about getting over it.

"Well, let's see what the lovebirds are up to, shall we?" Harry recommended, and they searched the house and in the middle, they came up to Fred's room (although they highly doubted they would be there). But, nonetheless, Fred and Hermione were snuggled up in bed together, and everyone began to whistle and cheer, even Ron.

They both woke up to a start with Ron saying, "Oi you two! Bloody hell, in my own house. Well, dinners ready then. Might as well get some food in your stomachs, we have a long break ahead of us."

And boy, they really didn't have a clue.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

**A/N: Well, another cliffy. The chapter was okay, eh? I don't think I could've made it any better, but I have a good plan, I promise. Just try and stick with the fanfic guys, love you all! I promise to (try and) update more often. Mwahhhh :***HHA


	7. Chapter 7 One Step Closer

**Please don't be disappointed, my fan fiction lovers! School has just started and I haven't had the time to update, but I'll (hopefully) be posting every weekend! And, as a treat I'll try for twice this weekend, alright? Thanks for sticking with me thing long guys, I appreciate it!**

oooOOOoooOOOooo

The Weasley clan made their way down to dinner, all surrounded by smiles that rivaled the Cheshire-Cat. They had all assumed that Hermione and Fred were together, when in fact they weren't. Even Mrs. Weasley had a smug grin on her face, who knew nice old Mrs. Weasley could be smug?

Certainly not Hermione, and she found it all a bit too fishy, but she ignored the light taunts and jeers that were thrown at her about Fred. She really had no clue how in the world she had ended up in his arms, she just had assumed that she was having a bad dream and he came to comfort her.

But, she knew that wasn't what happened, even if she couldn't admit it to herself.

Fred, on the other hand was pleased at how well his plan was going. He had expected the ill-tempered Hermione to be on a rampage right now, but she stayed calm, cool, and collected. And that was one of the many reasons he loved her.

"Oh dears now tell me, what has been going on around Hogwarts?" Molly questioned, hoping for an answer to Fred and Hermione's predicament.

"Loads of drama, Mrs. Weasley. Rumors, love, you know; the whole teenage experience." Harry replied smugly, which was followed by George's snickering.

"Of course mum, I don't believe you've heard the latest rumors, now have you?" Ginny inquired.

"I… I don't feel so well Mrs. Weasley. May I please be…" Hermione mumbled, but this was no lie. She then began feel dizzy, and as she had begun to get up, but ended up fainting into the muscular arms of Fred Weasley.

"Bloody hell is she alright?"

"Oh no! Hermione, wake up!"

"Hermione? Hermione?"

The many different noises came from throughout the room and everyone showed signed of concern, but one voice of reason overpowered the rest.

"If you were really her friends, then you lot would've noticed that she hasn't been eating, and she has bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. And if you have noticed, that's even worse because you haven't done anything about it. Now, it's an acceptable time to go to sleep, so I'll go up with Hermione and make sure she's alright." Fred snapped as he ran upstairs with an unconscious girl in his arms. He knew there was something wrong; that much was obvious. He just didn't know if it was him or something else.

Hermione, on the other hand, tried not to fall asleep in front of her dorm mates the night before because of the incident. She knew she would have nightmares, it was _horrifying._

The next thing Fred new, he was once again lying next to Hermione, and he was lying awake, wondering how in hell his plan would work, but it was about to become a whole lot easier.

Hermione began to stir and moan in pain, and then a cry left her lungs. "Don't touch me, leave me alone, ouch!" Then, Fred attempted waking her up, but in her sleep she was crying and panicking with tears tumbling down her cheeks. "Don't hurt me anymore! Please, stop! Please!" But then, a final jolt woke her up, leaving her panting for breath. Fred, not knowing quite what to do, wrapped her in his arms and shushed her back to being calm.

"Fred…" she stammered, but couldn't muster any words.

"Hermione? Was it just a bad dream… or did something happen? You can tell me anything, love. Anything."

"No, no Fred it's n-nothing I can talk about right now. I'm sorry."

"No," he murmured, "You tell me when you're ready."

"Thank you," she whispered. And so they began to talk, as part of Fred's plan, to get her to know more about him by answering questions.

"What do you fear?" Hermione asked.

"Losing the people I love. If I ever lost George, I believe I would die. With all the rest of my family, I would be devastated. But there's one person in the world I would save, but only if they wanted me to."

"Ginny?"

"You."

"Oh… well that's incredibly sweet Fred. Thank you," Hermione smiled. "Your turn," she giggled, poking him in the ribs.

"Of course, now let's see. How many blokes have you snogged?"

Hermione blushed fiercely. "Inappropriate Fredrick! I ask you a deep question and all you can think about is my snogging experiences!"

"Aha! You said experiences, so that must mean more than one, am I correct?"

"Yes. It was a muggle boy, and then…" She mumbled.

"Who?" Fred asked intently, not hearing what she said under her muffled sounds.

"Victor Krum," she said; not proudly, but as-a-matter-of-factly.

He couldn't believe that she had snogged that bloke! On their first date as well! He was terribly, terribly pissed off at himself, but let it go when she saw the look of pain on his face. Then, after hours of questions, he decided it was time she would get some sleep.

"Oh, of course. It was rather daft that I didn't think of that, right? Well, I better be off to sleep. Same goes for you, I presume." He mumbled dejectedly.

"Yes, of course. Fred, my bed is bigger. So if you don't want to squeeze into George's bed-"

"Then I can sleep with you?"

Hermione blushed fiercly. He made it sound so…. Disgusting. "Yes Fred. Goodnight."

And, as the muggles say, she was out before she hit the pillow. 

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"Do you think they've hit it off?" Ginny asked sneakily as they made their way up to Fred's room.

"I'd rather not think about Hermione in that way with my brother, thank you very much." Ron snapped angrily, and everyone knew that even though he went along with this scheme, he still had feelings for her.

"Oh, come of it, Ron. We're just curious, that's all." George replied thoughtfully. "On that note, I had better be sleeping on the couch tonight. Don't want to walk in on the two of them-"

"Oi! Merlin, George tone it down. My ears can't handle all of this!" Ginny mocked Ron playfully, pretending to be him whereas he hadn't even kissed a girl before.

"Idiotic plan… stupid brother…" Ron mumbled as he pulled Harry by his collar and made his way up to his room.

"Well, that went rather well. I thought he would explode, to tell you the truth." George commented to Ginny who all but smirked a devil smile that only a Malfoy could pass off.

"Of course, dear brother. You see went they do start going out- then Ron will snap."

And so left George sniggering, oblivious to what was going on.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"_Come on, Mudblood! Get up and fight, you know the incantation. Say it!... Or not? Alright, then… _crucio!" _The cold figure pointed her wand at Hermione as soaring pain seared through her body._

_She didn't scream, not one bit. She wouldn't give the creature the benefit of the doubt until…._

"_Avada Ked-"_

Hermione woke up screaming from pain and terror, trembling as she looked at the red haired boy laying besides her.

"Hermione? Oh, Hermione are you alright? What am I saying, bloody hell of course your not! What happened, dear? You can tell me." Fred questioned frantically, beginning to pace around the small contents of the room. He ran his long, pale fingers through his ruffled hair. As he bent over to meet Hermione's face, he whispered oh so gently, "You can trust me." And that was all Hermione needed to burst into sobs.

"Cloak… curse… pain… cr-cr-" She panted, but ended up spewing the whole story to Fred who hadn't responded at all; he just sat there, dumbfounded. How had something like this happened at Hogwarts? Wasn't it safe anymore?

"Sh… Sh… don't worry, love. I'll be here to protect you. Don't leave my sight, I promise I'll never let them hurt you again." Fred whispered into her ear and as Hermione fell back into a peaceful state, she wondered how she had ever gotten along without him.

oooOOOOoooOOOooo

The next morning was uneventful for the Weasley-Potter-Granger clan. They were bombarded with questions about school, their personal lives (which Hermione and Fred were apprehensive about answering), and what they planned to do for the rest of their break.

Ginny, of course, smiled brightly at this, she had already stored everything she wanted to do in the back of her mind.

"I have an idea, if you don't mind listening. I propose that we go sledding!" She announced gleefully, only to receive moans from her brothers.

"Gin- we go sledding every year, and every year we end up tumbling down the hill because our sleighs are too-oh!" George contemplated what he had just said.

"Of course Gred, how could we've forgotten? We're of age and we have been since April! Godric's underwear, that's not something you forget ever day, eh?" Fred laughed shakily, but really, his thought had been on Hermione since last night. This wasn't just your average fancy; Fred was in love with her.

As the teenagers made their way outside, Hermione couldn't help but squeal when Fred went to lock his hand in hers. She hadn't been expecting it. Actually, she hadn't really known what to expect. There was obviously something between the two, but a relationship might just be pushing it.

Hermione made her way up the hill followed by the rest of the Gryffindor clan. As they reached the top, Hermione truly saw how far up they were. She wasn't afraid of heights; she wouldn't be a true Gryffindor if she were. But the feel of falling off and experiencing pain… yeah, it scared her a bit.

Fred, seeing Hermione stiffen as she peered down the monstrously tall hill, he wrapped his arm around her waist, assuring her that everything was going to be alright.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

The days came and went and soon; it was Christmas Eve, 11:57 p.m, to be exact. The whole Weasley clan agreed that staying up late and sleeping in was a far more attractive choice then waking up at five in the morning being so anxious for their presents.

As the minutes dwindled down to Christmas day, everyone swiped out their gifts for one another and as the clock stroke twelve, everyone began to exchange gifts immideatly as Molly was taking notes of what everyone received (and it went something like this…)

**Fred-** A bag of puking pasties from George (which he really half-owned already), a new broom from Harry because his old one had been confiscated (and _that_ was a surprise as well, considering he gave George and himself a thousand galleons last year), Quidditch Through The Ages from Ginny, candies from Ron, a sweater from his mum, dragon's hide gloves from Charlie, and a Gringott's account from Bill, and a watch that was sliver and had a Latin saying engraved on it from Hermione .

**George-** Had gotten practically the same things as Fred, except that Hermione had given him an actual Quidditch set with the whole set of balls.

**Ron-** Also received the same things as the two previous, but a Keeper's glove from Hermione and a poster of the Chudley Cannons from Harry.

**Ginny- **Had received a poster of the Holyhead Harpies from Hermione, a beautiful necklace of her family from Harry, and the same as the rest of her family.

**Harry- **Had also gotten the cliché gifts, and just a new book on Occlumency from Hermione.

**Hermione- **Yes, she got the cliché gifts, new clothes from Ginny, and muggle book from Harry, and a necklace from Fred that when she opened it, what came to be his voice sang to her a muggle song which happened to be her favorite- Aerosmith's Don't Wanna Miss a Thing.

Although there hadn't been many people around when Hermione and Fred exchanged their gifts, everybody knew of their budding relationship. They had feelings for each other, but Hermione was far to scared and shy to actually do anything about it.

Fred was becoming worried; worried about the fact that Hermione might not feel the same way about him as he does to her. He had been dropping hints all break but if she wasn't ready, Fred wasn't going to push her. After all, she didn't even know what he would do in a few months from now.

Fred knew it was coming, and that it would hit him hard. He just needed the right moment to do it, and the right moment to tell Hermione exactly what was going on. He couldn't hurt her, and he knew that he couldn't. It would only make her more fragile and sustain to what was going on at Hogwarts.

How would her tell her, though? He would just have to ask George or Ginny like he usually did. Hopefully he would be able to push it off a tiny bit, but that can't be long. It will most likely be a few days after the pre-exam ball that Hogwarts would be hosting (so the students could get their mids out of studying for a night and relax), and Fred had to ask Hermione to the ball. He knew he should make up a whole romantic scheme, but he was still Fred Weasley for Godric's sake!

As soon as he sought out to find Rose, he saw her peering out the window and into the snow. Was he really Fred Weasley anymore? Or was he just another hopeless romantic? Shrugging, he flicked his wand towards the snow so the imprints now read, "Hermione, would you go the ever so pleasing pleasuring of being my escort- nay, date to the ball?" And with that, Hermione turned around with tears in her eyes, of joy or sorrow no one knew, but Fred did she the nod that she gave him as he embraced her- ready to protect her from anything and everything.

**A/N: Preeeetttyy please review! You have no clue how much it means to me when you guys do! Hope you liked it, I'm planning on continuing it until the end of The Battle of Hogwarts, then making a brief Epilogue. P.s, I'll be writing more often (:**


	8. Chapter 8 Come Save Me

**A/N: Halfway through writing this chapter; I realized it need something. More dialogue, duhh. So the second part of this chapter will hopefully be more focused not on what the characters are doing, but what they're saying. I feel like you don't get the feel of their personalities. If you think I'm wrong though, review! I want feedback for future stories! If you don't like spoilers; don't read this. Fred will not die, but because he doesn't, that means someone else (more than likely in the Weasley clan) will have to go. Also, I'm sorry it's been so long since a last update, but my PC wasn't working and my desktop doesn't have word -_-**

The days come and went, but Fred still hadn't asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. There were many reasons, but he felt that "going out" just didn't defy what their relationship actually was. He loved her, wanted to protect her, and felt a sort of drawing towards her. But since they obviously couldn't get married, he would have to settle with them being boyfriend and girlfriend.

Soon it was time to get on the Hogwarts Express and though Hermione's dreams were toned down; the closer they came to returning to the school the jitterier she was, the more she feared what was coming.

On the way back to Hogwarts; Ron, Harry, Ginny, George, Fred, and Hermione could all be found in their usual compartment at the back of the train. Ginny sat in between Ron and George, and Hermione in between Fred and Harry.

Hermione and Fred had become a bit more public about their relationship. They had occasionally kissed, not snogged, in public and we often found cuddling up again one another, which was exactly what they were doing now. As Hermione's breath steadied and her eyes dropped, it was safe to say that she was sleeping.

"Do you really have to do that in public?" Ron stated irritably, but only because it was Fred he was speaking to. He and Hermione were as close as ever, but he wouldn't hurt her in such a way to talk about Fred.

"Yes, yes we do. When you have a girlfriend you'll understand," Fred responded just as icily.

"Of course, like I'll be able to… never mind, then. Chocolate Frogs, anybody?" Ron asked the group and whereas he received a glare from Fred, the others had asked for their candy fix.

Most of the ride came and went with some conversations about Quidditch, the upcoming ball and exams, and even slight conversation about their classes, but was cut short when Hermione began to stir in her sleep.

"No, no stop. Stop! Ow!" she shrieked uncomfortably. She began to twitch as sweat poured down her skin and expected to wake up in Fred's arms and she did; but also found intense stares on her.

"Hermione…" Harry began to say, but was cut off abruptly by Ron.

"What the bloody hell!" He exclaimed.

"Can it Ron! Hermione, I've only seen one person react to a dream like that… and sadly that person is me. You've been so distant lately… don't think I haven't noticed. What happened, Mione?" Harry asked intently, putting his hands over his best friend's.

"Harry, oh Harry! Don't go crazy, please don't. It's just that…" And by the end of her explanation, the only person that wasn't in shock was Fred (and that was only because he had already known). He also received wide eyes from George, and their twin telepathy had allowed the other to know that what they were planning, well; it just wasn't the time for it.

"How… how could this happen? How the hell did we not know? Hermione, we need you to be with someone at all times. Whether with Fred or Harry or Ron, you just need someone. I… I couldn't stand being without you Hermione- you're my best friend." Now, Ginny Weasley was the girl that was always strong, the girl that never shed one tear. But there was a first time for everything; and apparently that time way now. She leaned into George's shoulder and cried until it was completely possible that all liquids had left her body.

The 6 mates had established a plan of who was going to be with Hermione and when. Ron got her on nights of patrolling, Harry during the weekdays that Ron didn't have her (Harry needed help studying anyways) and Fred and/or George would accompany her on the weekends. Ginny would be with her when she needed to go to the bathroom, stay in her dorm, or if she just wanted to get away from the guys.

It worried the lot to no end, but Hermione decided that it would be for the best if they didn't tell Dumbledore. Only if and when Harry would tell him about his dreams; then Hermione would even think about telling him. They all had so much to have to think about right now with Voldemort on the rise, and with the Dumbledore's Army meetings, O.W.L's, and regular homework; Hermione had barely enough time to handle everything, let alone think about what would happen to her if she were caught alone.

Her relationship with Fred stayed stagnant; they hadn't really snogged, they'd spent their time getting to know one another before they took their relationship to the next level. All was going well, and though he didn't want to be put into danger; Fred knew that the only way he could receive Hermione's full attention and trust was if she were his girlfriend.

"Lee, George? I need your advice," Fred asked carefully, he rarely ever asked for advice.

"Asking out Granger, eh? Yes, thought so." Lee sniggered.

"Give him a break mate, it's not his fault he hasn't the Gryffindor courage we all thought he did" George smiled at his brother, but then continued. "Asking her out. Boy, that's a challenge now innit? I suppose you should do something simple; with everything… er… going on you know? Just sneak out into the hallways during rounds dressed as a knight in shining armor, and you're good to go."

"Brilliant! I should've thought of that, but I guess since I got the looks, it was only so that you got the brains," Fred smirked evily.

"I believe that your equation is not balanced correct, Forge. For I have the brains and the looks."

"Alright, alright. Enough you two, Fred has a girl to propose his love to!" Lee joined in. Fred sighed and left the room to find a knight suit he could get by tonight, but in a school of magic it couldn't be too hard.

He proceeded by transfiguring his muggle clothes (that only Merlin knows why he even had it in the first place) into a metal knight's costume, and put a charm on him so he couldn't be seen until he knew that he was in Hermione's regular patrolling spot.

He walked up to the fourth floor where he took off his charm and began to stand as still as he could, when he heard footsteps evenly clicking ferociously down the corridor. As Hermione came into view, Fred realized that she was alone. Why wasn't Ron with her? He could now she that she was running, possibly sprinting for her life while he heard the raspy voice of a woman? Man? Following her.

"Mudblood! I said get back here, take it like a true Gryffindor! That's what you get for interfering with my master's plans, and that's what you get for telling all your pathetic little friends. _Crucio_!"

Fred was shocked at what was supposed to be a wonderful night, dishevel in front of his eyes. He tried to think of the worst spell he knew, but hearing Hermione's scream pained him so much, that he almost felt her pain (which he found odd, he had only had that sensation with George).

It hurt so terribly to watch the woman he loved cringe and scream in front of his eyes, and while her voice was usually heavenly to him, her shriek was the worst sound he had ever heard.

The perpetrator hopefully hadn't been aware of Fred's presence, so he shot a stupefying charm at him and they flew back, not revealing a face, but dark and disheveled hair that could only belong to a woman..

"Hermione!" Fred yelled, rushing to his love's side.

"F-f-f-Fred." She whispered weakly. Her whole body was trembling with hurt and fear, but she slowly gained strength back. "What are you doing here? In a knight's wardrobe? Fred, didn't you know that Ron was supposed to… Ron!"

"What about him, where is he?"

"He… he was stupefied by… it… three or four time about a half an hour back… Fred don't be mad at him! He tried to do an Expelliarmus but the dark magic prevailed… oh, Fred. People are getting hurt because of me. Because of what I know! Maybe I should just go home and leave you be… then he'll leave you alone. Nothing can happen to you…. Nothing-"

"Shut up! Shut up! You're not going anyway Hermione, you're staying right here. Let's go back to Gryffindor tower, we'll find out who this person is, I promise."

"Stop trying to be the hero Fred, I'm trying to be practical. We know that as long as me _and_ Harry here it isn't safe. And as for finding who the person is why don't we just take their mask off, you idiot? I'm sure we could… what the hell? Where did it go? Fred, we have to go back. Now!"

And so they ran, among the corridors and thankfully not running into any other students on the way. The body had practically evaporated out of thin air… almost like apparition. But people couldn't apparate in and out of Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry for snapping back there, Fred. I just… thought that you would be in danger and… I can't lose you. I just can't. But I know I have to stay; how are you nit-wits going to solve this without me?" Hermione smirked, but still; she was trembling with fear, but had a confused look on her face when Fred got down on one knee.

"Hermione, we only just because close this year, but I have known you for five years now and you can't say that there isn't anything between us. I need to protect you. I meant what I said over the holiday break; I would do anything to save you. I've never felt this way about a girl before. I need to ask you something. Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Fred had stuttered every other word and was looking down at his feet, hoping that his plan would work.

Hermione was taking aback. "Fred, this isn't the time…"

"Who gives a damn about time Hermione? We might not have any left if… Voldemort is on the run. I need you just as much as you need me."

"The others-" Hermione muttered quietly.

"You're always thinking about other people, love. Never once have I seen you do something out of spite. You want me, I know you do. And if you don't, tell me. Then I'll leave you alone-promise."

"I love you."

Fred broke out in a grin and Hermione said the words he wanted to hear all along. He didn't care if she'd said them before- this time was different. Who cared about everything that was going on? Not him, that's for sure. He loved Hermione, and that was that.

"Let's go inside the common room, eh? People might begin to wonder if we've eloped."

Hermione laughed a genuine laugh, one that she hadn't been able to produce in weeks. But she was carefree now too. Sure, she would have that sick person in the back of her mind; but Fred was all that mattered now. Her friends were all that mattered. And so were the O., but she could worry about that later.

"Fred, let's not think about marriage just yet alright?"

As the newly found couple walked into the common room, Fred saw his pair of Extendable Ears just outside the door and smirked, pretending not to see so he wouldn't spoil Hermione's wonderful mood.

"Oi, there they are! You were gone so long mate, that I thought you'd eloped!" George smirked, one that was identical to his brother's. Hermione thought that they'd had to have practiced it to make it so perfect.

"Alright, either your twin telepathy is becoming so strong that you actually think the same, or…" Hermione snatched the ears from George's back pocket. "You're hiding those silly ears of yours. 10 points from Gryffindor for have Weasley products, George. Don't let me catch you again."

"Aw, mate! Your girlfriend isn't going easy on me!"

"Wait, how did you know? Oh, ears. Of course, well I should go st-"

"'Mione! You and Fred are dating? Oh that's wonderful, simply sublime! I'm so happy for you! How did he ask, when did he ask, was it romantic?" Ginny jabbered on. And that's when the whole common room heard, and the two were being bombarded with questions.

"Girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"What?"

"When!"

"Why?"

"How?"

And so it continued until Hermione returned to her room after bidding everyone a-do, and planned on sleeping soundly through the night. That was, until an owl came pecking at the window at about 3 in the morning. Pecking in a rhythmic pattern on the windowsill was a light brown barn owl, and it only woke Hermione up. As she mumbled about being waken up at this hour, she became stiff as a lamppost when she read the contents of the letter.

_You shouldn't get too comfortable with being comfortable, Mudblood. Before long, you will be betrayed by one you have learned to trust, and someone will indeed escape from your grip… if I allow you to live that long._

_-B.L_

**A/N: Short I know- but I have writers block and I couldn't put this off any longer. Sorry guys!**


End file.
